Cho Chang, fiches moi la paix!
by Kyarah
Summary: FIC FINIE Année 1994-1995, Tournoi des trois sorcier, une année dans la vie de Valery. Une année qu'elle n'oubliera jamais...
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur** : J'ai écrit cette histoire suite à un ''rêve'' que j'ai fait, en restant éveillée.  J'ai eu cette idée après avoir lu ''I spy a Wich J'ai espionné une sorcière'' de Valharry.  Je tiens à dire que moi aussi je déteste Cho Chang, ce sera elle la ''méchante'' dans l'histoire.  Même si je ne suis pas fan de Cedric Diggory, il a une place assez importante dans cette histoire (ou peut-être que je deviens fan au fil de l'histoire?).  Parce que si on dit Cho Chang, il y a souvent un Cedric Diggory qui suit.

**Disclamer **: Cho Chang, Cedric Diggory et tous les autre ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K. Rowlling.  Il n'y a que Valéry Hubert, la Serdaigle, et Gabriel Mocas qui sont à moi.

**Cho Chang, fiche-moi la paix!**

**-Prologue-**

Pourquoi tu es parti?  Tu étais mon meilleur ami.  Je le sais, peut-être que je ne devrais pas avoir de peine, juste me dire que c'est bien fait pour toi.  Toi le salaud.  Toi qui a fait semblant d'être mon ami.  Juste pour me faire encore plus de peine.  

Oh!  Oui!  Je me souviens que tu m'avait dis que tu sortais avec Cho juste pour savoir pourquoi elle me maltraitait.  Je te croyais.  Mais il a fallut qu'elle t'envoûte, toi aussi.  Je croyais que tu étais immunisé contre elle.  Tu étais devenu son joujou.  C'est pour ça que je te hais.  

Mais quand je t'ai revu, comme ça, dans ton cercueil, j'ai pleuré.  Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.  Mais ce qui m'a fait le plus mal, c'est que Cho n'était pas là.  Cho, ta belle, ta merveilleuse et mielleuse petite amie.  

Maintenant tu me crois?  Tu me crois qu'elle ne t'aimait pas?  Qu'elle t'utilisait contre moi?  Que sous son masque de gentille jeune femme innocente, c'était un démon qui se cachait?

Lorsque tu es entré dans ma vie, je croyais que tous mes malheurs étaient terminés.  J'ai eu tord, je le reconnais.

À partir de maintenant, je jure de toujours rester seule.  Pas juste en amour, mais aussi en amitié.

Tu m'as fait de la peine, et c'est ce qui me pousse à dire...

_Cedric Diggory, je te hais._


	2. 1er Flash Back : 24 septembre 1994

**Disclamer **: Cho Chang, Cedric Diggory et tous les autre ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K. Rowlling.  Il n'y a que Valéry Hubert, la Serdaigle, et Gabriel Mocas qui sont à moi.

**Cho Chang, fiche-moi la paix!**

****

****

Partie 1 –Les Flashs backs-

**Intro :**

Pour les autres, ce ne sera jamais important.  Pour moi, ça l'est.  Plus que tout autre chose.  J'aime me rappeler les meilleurs souvenirs qui me viennent en tête, en compagnie de Cedric.  Personne ne sait la vérité, la vraie vérité.  Je vais la conter, peut-être que Cho Chang verra toute la peine qu'elle m'a donné, même si j'en doute.  Du plus profond de mon âme, je la hais.

Cho Chang a un coeur de pierre, car croyez-moi, il n'est pas en or.  Toute cette histoire parce que je ne suis pas comme elle, parce que je ne suis pas populaire.  Parce que je ne me maquille pas.  Parce que mes yeux sont marrons, ordinaires.  Et mes cheveux!  Châtains blonds à reflets roux.  Et leur coiffure!    Une horreur selon elle.  Le plus grand des scandales!  Quoi?  Elle voulait que je me teinte les cheveux en noir, comme elle?  Et que je me mette des lentilles pour que mes yeux deviennent noirs?  Et puis quoi encore?  Que je change de nom?

Mais pour l'instant, j'essaie d'oublier ce qu'elle m'a fait, juste pour me rappeler mon amitié avec Cedric.  Oui, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Je sais que j'ai dit que je le détestais, mais comment oublier ces merveilleux moments ensemble?  Même dans les coups durs, il a été là pour me soutenir.  Toujours.  Ma quatrième année a été ma plus belle dans cette somptueuse école.

Cedric...

...je ne l'ai pas oublié...

...puisque je me souviens toujours de ceux qui partent.

**1er Flash Back: 24 septembre 1994**

Je marchais dans les couloirs de l'école, toute seule, comme depuis trois ans.  Soudain les coutures de mon sac me lâchèrent et tous mes livres tombèrent par terre.  Personne ne se pencha pour m'aider, comme toujours.  Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Cho Chang et ses amies arriver.  Sûrement pour me rappeler que c'était elle la plus belle, la plus désirée, et que moi, je n'étais qu'une sale petite chose toute moche.

Et tout le monde qui croyait qu'elle se penchait pour m'aider.  Erreur.  Elle me disait que j'étais une ratée.  Et je pleurais.  Et tout les élèves présents me regardaient comme si j'étais toquée.  Ah!  La belle Cho Chang qui se salit les mains pour une petite fille pleurnicheuse.  C'est ce que tout le monde dit quand j'ai le dos tourné.  Je le sais.

Mais aujourd'hui, ça a été différent.

Avant que Cho Chang n'arrive à ma hauteur, un garçon m'aida à tout ramasser.  C'était Cedric Diggory, un des plus beaux gars de l'école, en septième année Poufsouffle, capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe de Quiddich de Poufsouffle.

« Ça va? » me demanda-t-il.

Il me sourit, et je rougis.  Je bredouillais des excuses comme quoi je l'avais dérangé en même temps que des remerciements pour m'avoir aidée.  Je me dépêchais de partir avant que Cho Chang ne vienne me voir pour me rabaisser, une fois de plus.

Je ne savais pas alors que cette rencontre allait bouleverser ma vie, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.


	3. 2e Flash Back : 27 septembre 1994

**Disclamer **: Cho Chang, Cedric Diggory et tous les autre ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K. Rowlling.  Il n'y a que Valéry Hubert, la Serdaigle, et Gabriel Mocas qui sont à moi.

**2e Flash Back : 27 septembre 1994**

Il fait nuit.  Il fait un peu froid, mais ce n'est pas grave.  Je suis perchée sur une branche d'un arbre à l'orée de la forêt.  J'ai juste envie de pleurer.  Mais il ne faut pas.  Et si Cho me voyait?  Cette fille me terrifie.  Je la hais.

Tout est silencieux.  La porte de la cabane de Hagrid s'ouvre sur rien.  Ou plutôt sur Harry, Ron et Hermione, le trio infernal comme tout le monde les appelle.  Ça a ses avantages de rester seule.  J'observe tout.  Je crois avoir été dans les premières à savoir que le professeur Lupin était un loup-garou.  Ça fait toujours spécial que votre professeur ait été victime d'une malédiction comme celle là.

Un bruit de pas me sort de mes pensées.  C'est un homme qui est au pied de l'arbre.  J'aimerais bien que ce soit un professeur.  Je me ferais renvoyer, et adieu Cho.  Mais, ce n'était pas un prof.  Loin de là.  C'était Cedric Diggory.  Il monte à ma hauteur.

« Je peux m'asseoir avec toi? »

Je voulus faire un geste pour me tasser, mais je ne bougeais pas.

« Je ne peux pas bouger, j'ai le vertige.  Ça ne fait rien quand je suis près du tronc, mais sinon j'ai peur de tomber. »

« Attends, essaies, juste un peu, après tu retourneras près du tronc. »

« Ok. »

Je me tassais, mais je fut prise de panique et je commençais à tomber.  Je m'accrochais à la branche.  Je ne devais pas crier, sinon Hagrid arriverait et j'aurais des ennuis.  Ne pas regarder en bas.  Juste...  Juste penser à s'accrocher, penser à ne pas tomber.  Je sentis la main de Cedric sur la mienne.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là, je ne te laisserais pas tomber.  Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Merci... »

Il me hissa sur la branche et il me colla contre le tronc auquel je m'accrochais aussitôt.

« Tout va bien?  heu... »

Cedric semblait hébété de ne pas savoir mon nom.

« Valery.  Valery Hubert, quatrième année Serdaigle. »

« Ah!  Oui!  La même maison que Cho Chang... » dit-il d'un air absent.

« C'est ça. » dis-je sarcastiquement.  « Je vais y aller. » repris je trop brutalement à mon goût.  « Parce que si tu es venu me voir pour parler d'elle, tu as frappé à la mauvaise porte. » pensais-je.

Je commençais à descendre.

« Attends.  Je ne voulais pas te vexer.  Si je l'ai fait, je suis désolé, Valery. »

« Heu… Non, tu ne m'as pas vexé Cedric. »

« Ça me rassure. »

C'était le début d'une amitié, mon vrai premier ami, c'est Cedric Diggory.


	4. 3e FlashBack : 15 octobre 1994

**Disclamer **: Cho Chang, Cedric Diggory et tous les autre ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K. Rowlling.  Il n'y a que Valéry Hubert, la Serdaigle, et Gabriel Mocas qui sont à moi.****

**3e Flash-Back : 15 octobre 1994**

Le professeur Dumbledore nous dit que les délégations de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons arriveront à l'Halloween.  Je lançais un regard à Cedric.  Les rumeurs courraient en disant qu'il voulait participer au tournoi.  On en avait parlé dans ma pièce secrète.  Secrète car il n'y avait que moi qui la connaissais.  Moi, et Cedric.  J'allais là quand j'en avais assez des moqueries incessantes de Cho Chang.

Tout me poussait à croire que cette salle avait appartenu à des farceurs, parce que des livres avaient étés laissés çà et là.  C'est là que j'avais fait part de mes inquiétudes concernant ce tournoi à Cedric.

« Cedric, je ne veux pas.  C'est dangereux! »

« Écoutes Val, je sais ce que je fais. »

« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te mettre en garde.  Je t'en prie. »

Il m'avait sourit et m'avait assuré qu'il ferait attention.  Il ne savait pas combien j'étais inquiète.  Il dut me dire plusieurs fois de suite qu'il ferait attention.

Cho continuait de m'agresser, de la même façon qu'elle utilisait toujours.  Je marchais en compagnie de Cedric en parlant de tout et de rien.  J'étais heureuse.  Comment ne pas l'être avec un ami comme lui?

« Et ce chapeau, Val, sur la tête de Gabriel, ça lui irait bien? »

Gabriel Mocas était un très bon ami de Cedric.  Il ne traînait pas avec nous, mais il était assez présent.  Nous étudions sa photo et avec des coups de baguettes magiques, nous faisions apparaître les chapeaux les plus farfelus sur ses cheveux noir cacao.  Nous prenions dans le couloir de droite quand Cho Chang nous fonça dessus, faisant tomber nos baguettes et elle s'écrasa de tout son long sur Cedric.

« Oh!  Vraiment!  Je suis confuse! » s'exclama Cho en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de Cedric et en le regardant avec des yeux de merlan frit.

La garce me regarda avec un air triomphant pendant que je ramassais mes affaires et celles de Cedric.  Quand je finis de tout ranger, je levais les yeux vers Cedric et Cho.  Tous deux étaient à présent debout.  Cho fit la bise sur la joue à Cedric et elle me regarda.  Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.  Je reculais d'un pas.  Cho passa finalement son chemin en se dandinant.

« Tout va bien? » me demanda Cedric.

« Oui. »

« Tu n'as rien? »

« Non, non! »

Je ramassais son sac et je lui tendis.

« Tiens. »

« Merci Val. »

Je me sentais blessée.  J'étais là, mais je n'avais rien vu.  J'avais envie de lui demander ce qui c'était passé, mais je voulais être polie.  Je soupirais.  Cedric me regarda avec un air perdu.  Ensuite, il me sourit et il prit ma main et il l'embrassa, comme un gentleman.  Je rougis.

« Que veux-tu me demander, chère amie? »

« Qu... Quoi? »

« Je sais très bien que tu es inquiète de se qui s'est passé.  Alors? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit? »

« Oh!  Qu'elle m'aimait bien, qu'elle rêvait de moi dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, et j'en passe... » dit Cedric sur un ton mélodramatique.

Je lui souris.  J'étais soulagée sur ce point.  Il semblait que Cedric soit résistant ou vacciné contre le poison nommé Cho Chang, le Bijou des Îles.

« Bon, allons-y, sinon tu seras en retard en métamorphose...  Hum...  avec Griffondor, c'est ça? »

« Ouais.  Bon courage avec Maugrey.  À ce midi! » lui lançais-je.

Je pénétrais dans la salle de classe en avance.  Il n'y avait que Hermione Granger qui était présente.  Je me demandais où étaient Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley.  Bon...  De toute façon, ce n'était pas de mes affaires, alors...


	5. 4e Flash Back : 22 octobre 1994

**Disclamer **: Cho Chang, Cedric Diggory et tous les autre ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K. Rowlling.  Il n'y a que Valéry Hubert, la Serdaigle, et Gabriel Mocas qui sont à moi.

**4e Flash Back : 22 octobre 1994**

Sur l'heure du dîner, Ernie MacMillan vint nous rejoindre, Cedric et moi.  Mais il ne me fit guère attention.

« Cedric!  Les élèves étrangers arriveront le 30 à 18 heures!  Les cours vont terminer avec une demi-heure d'avance et il faudra aller porter nos affaires au dortoir avant d'aller les accueillir. »

« Ah! » dit Cedric avec un sourire.  « Merci Ernie. »

« De rien!  Ça fait toujours plaisir de supporter un futur champion! » répondit MacMillan en s'éloignant.

Cedric avait gardé son sourire, mais je ne puis m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.  Cette idée de tournoi n'était pas une bonne idée.  Dumbledore n'avait-il pas dit qu'il y avait eu des morts dans le passé?  Malgré tout, je souris à Cedric.  Je voulais qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut, sans que je lui dise à tout bout de champ quoi faire, mais...

« Alors, Val, tu ne dis rien? »

« Si...  Je pensais. »

« À quoi? »

« Au fait que je me demandais qui allaient être les champions. »

« Tu en as un devant toi. »

« Tu sais, Ced, tu es TROP modeste. »

« Je sais.  N'empêche, peut importe qui sera le champion, j'espère juste que ce se ne sera pas un Serpentard. » répondit Cedric.

« Comme moi !  Ce serait terrible si se serait un Serpentard.  Poudlard perdrait sa belle réputation. »

« Ouais.  Je me demande qui sera le juge. »

« Peut-être Dumbledore? » proposais-je.

« Je ne sais pas.  Croisons les doigts et prions pour que ce ne soit pas Rogue. » marmonna Cedric.

« Idem.  Tout sauf lui.  Il s'arrangerait pour faire nommer Malefoy.  Ces deux là ne sont pas croyable!  Un type aux sales cheveux gras et un blondinet arrogant.  Remarque, Malefoy peut acheter le juge, même si ce n'est pas Rogue, alors... »

« Ouais.  Content de ne pas être le juge impartial!  Le père de Malefoy exerce une pression constante contre les gens du ministère.  Il y a deux ans, il voulait même faire virer Dumbledore, c'est tout dire! »


	6. 5e Flash Back : 30 octobre 1994

**Disclamer **: Cho Chang, Cedric Diggory et tous les autre ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K. Rowlling.  Il n'y a que Valéry Hubert, la Serdaigle, et Gabriel Mocas qui sont à moi.

**5e Flash Back : 30 octobre 1994**

Toute l'école était surexcitée.  Et il y avait de quoi!  À dix-huit heures, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang allaient arriver, et le tournoi pourra commencer.  Cedric vint me rejoindre à la sortie de ma salle commune, après les cours.

« D'après vous, comment vont arriver les écoles? » demanda Gabriel.

« Aucune idée. » répondit Cedric.

« Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'ils ne viendront pas par transplanation.  On ne peut pas le faire dans l'enceinte du château. » ajoutais-je devant l'air perdu de Gabriel.

« Et il y a une autre chose de sûre, c'est qu'il ne fait pas chaud. » ajouta Cedric pendant qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de mes épaules.  « Tu n'as pas froid, miss Poudlard? » me chuchota-t-il.

« Non, ça va mieux. »

Et je ne mentais pas.  Je savais que j'étais enviée par beaucoup.  La première fois que j'avais vu Cedric, en première année, j'avais rougit.  Il faisait parti des gars les plus convoités de l'école.  Mais je ne sais pas s'il le savait. Ou s'il était au courant, il s'en fichait.

L'école de Beauxbâtons fut la première à arriver, par un carrosse tiré par d'immenses chevaux volants.  Les élèves et leur directrice (sûrement une demi-géante tellement elle était imposante) n'attendirent pas que Durmstrang soit arrivé pour pénétrer dans le château.  Ils n'étaient vêtus que de fines robes de soie, alors que nous avions tous une cape chaude sur nous, et nous avions froid.

Ensuite, ce fut Durmstrang avec son bateau sorti des abysses du lac.  Cedric, Gabriel et la plupart des élèves poussèrent une exclamation mal cachée lorsqu'ils virent Victor Krum.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il faisait encore ses études. » dis-je.

« Ouais.  Il a un an de plus que moi, remarque. » dit Cedric.

Nous rentrions tous à l'intérieur.  La délégation de Beauxbâtons vint s'asseoir à notre table.  Une fille aux cheveux blonds argentés s'assit à coté de moi.  Elle avait gardé son cache nez.  Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Cedric qui parlait avec Gabriel et d'autres garçons qui faisaient parti de ses amis.  Il dut sentir mon regard car il se retourna et il m'adressa un clin d'oeil.  Je lui souris et je reportais mon attention sur mon assiette.


	7. 6e Flash Back : 31 octobre 1994

**Disclamer **: Cho Chang, Cedric Diggory et tous les autre ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K. Rowlling.  Il n'y a que Valéry Hubert, la Serdaigle, et Gabriel Mocas qui sont à moi.

**6e Flash Back : 31 octobre 1994**

Toute la journée, les élèves avaient étés porter leur nom dans la coupe de feu.  Cedric y avait été, acclamé par la plupart des élèves de sa maison.  Il vint me rejoindre et je le félicitais.  Moi, je n'avais que quatorze ans, je n'aurais jamais pu participer.  De toutes les façons, même avec mille gallions en prix, ça ne m'intéressait pas plus que ça.

« J'espère être choisi. » dit Cedric.

« Tu sais, Ced, tu as beaucoup de chances d'être choisis. »

Nous sortions dehors.  L'air frais nous fouetta le visage.

« Je sais que c'est idiot, mais j'ai l'impression que tu crains quelqu'un. » me dit-il.

« Oui.  Je crains pour ta vie.  Je te rappelle qu'il y a eu des morts auparavant. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas.  Val. »

Nous regardions le lac en silence.

« Mais j'ai cette désagréable sensation que tu me caches quelques chose. » reprit-il, les yeux levés vers le ciel.

« Tu te fais des idées! » ris-je.

Je ne voulais pas lui dire.  Rien sur Cho Chang.  Un jour, elle m'avait dit que si j'osais la dénoncer et que ça lui parviendrait, elle serait encore plus cruelle avec moi.  De toutes les façons, qui me croirait?  Personne.  Tous croiraient que je mens et que Cho est innocente à cette affaire.

« J'aimerais que tu fasses attention à toi. » me dit gravement Cedric.

« Quoi? »

« Je ne suis pas aveugle.  J'ai bien vu le regard que Cho te lance quand vous vous voyez. »

« Elle est jalouse.  C'est pas toutes les filles qui sont amies avec le GRAND Cedric Diggory! »

« Grand? »

« Ced, Ced, Ced...  Tu es une célébrité pour les filles de cette école.  Harry Potter, lui, c'est parce qu'il a vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui.  Toi, c'est parce que tu es beau.  Beaucoup de filles en bavent pour toi.  Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais la plupart des filles que tu croises gloussent pour attirer ton attention. » dis-je en rougissant.

Cedric rougit à ma déclaration.  Non, il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'attention que lui portait la gente féminine de l'école.  Il eut ensuite un rire nerveux.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi Val! »

« Non.  C'est très sérieux. »

Après un après midi, installés devant le feu à lire ou à étudier, nous avions hâte de savoir les noms des champions.  Nous retournions dans la Grande Salle.  Après le dîner, Dumbledore prit la parole.

« Voilà, dit Dumbledore.  La Coupe de Feu ne va pas tarder à prendre sa décision.  Je pense qu'il faudra attendre encore une minute.  Lorsque le nom des champions sera annoncé, je demanderais aux heureux élus de venir jusqu'ici et d'aller se regrouper dans la pièce voisine. »  Il indiqua d'un geste la porte située derrière la table des professeurs. « Où ils recevront leurs premières instructions ! »

Il fit un geste de sa baguette et toutes les lumières s'éteignirent.  La Coupe de Feu était la seule source lumineuse.  Je n'osais pas trop la regarder, elle me brûlait les yeux.  Tout à coup, les flammes bleues devinrent rouges.  Une gerbe d'étincelles fut projetée.  Une langue de feu jaillit et un morceau de parchemin noirci voleta dans les airs.  C'était comme si nous avions tout arrêté de respirer.

Dumbledore attrapa le parchemin et le lut à voix haute.

« Le champion de Durmstrang sera Victor Krum. » annonça-t-il.

« Bravo Victor!  Je savais que vous en étiez capable! » cria Karkaroff en enterrant les applaudissements.

« Le champion de Beauxbâtons sera une championne.  Il s'agit de Fleur Delacour! » déclara Dumbledore en lisant le deuxième parchemin.

Non loin de moi, deux filles de Beauxbâtons avaient fondu en larmes, la tête entre les bras.  La tension était à son comble.  Le champion de Poudlard allait être nommé.  La Coupe de Feu prit sa décision et Dumbledore attrapa le bout de parchemin.

« Le champion de Poudlard est Cedric Diggory. » annonça Dumbledore .

La table des Poufsouffles s'était levée pour acclamer Cedric en hurlant et en tapant du pied.  Souriant, Cedric avança vers la porte, mais il me fit un discret clin d'oeil.  J'étais contente pour lui, mais terriblement anxieuse.  Le contrat magique venait d'être signé.  Aucun des trois champions ne pourra revenir sur la décision de la Coupe de Feu.

Dumbledore reprit la parole, mais il fut coupé.  Les flammes de la Coupe étaient redevenues rouges.  Une langue de feu cracha un nouveau morceau de parchemin.  Dumbledore le tint à bout de bras et fini par dire.

« Harry Potter. »

Tout était subitement devenu silencieux.  Harry Potter ne bougea pas de sa place.  Sur son visage on voyait une profonde confusion.

« Harry Potter!  Harry!  Venez ici s'il vous plaît. » répéta Dumbledore.

Le Griffondor se prit les pieds dans sa robe, mais arriva tout de même à atteindre la table des professeurs.  Il passa la porte, suivit quelques minutes plus tard de Ludo Verpey,  Barty Croupton, Madame Maxime, Karkaroff et Dumbledore lui-même.

« Oh là là!  Dans quoi s'est-il embarqué ce Potter! »


	8. 7e Flash Back : 24 novembre 1994

**Disclamer **: Cho Chang, Cedric Diggory et tous les autre ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K. Rowlling.  Il n'y a que Valéry Hubert, la Serdaigle, et Gabriel Mocas qui sont à moi.

**7e Flash Back : 24 novembre 1994**

Partout dans Poudlard, les Serpentards se déplaçaient avec les badges ''Vive Cedric Diggory le Vrai champion de Poudlard, À Bas Potter''  Malefoy n'avait sûrement pas apprécié que le Survivant soit encore plus haut placé que lui.  Moi, je ne portais aucun badge.  Je soutenais autant Cedric que Potter.  Tous deux concurrençaient pour Poudlard, alors pourquoi ne pas soutenir les deux?

« Pas trop nerveux? »

« Non, non, Val.  Harry m'a dit ce qui nous attendait lors de la première épreuve.  Et tu sais que tout ira bien, tu m'as aidé à me préparer. »

« Parfois on est tellement anxieux qu'on oublie ce qu'on a appris. » dis-je.

Je le saluais et je partis en direction du terrain de Quiddich.  Cho m'accosta.

« Alors, Hubert, là t'as pas ton beau Cedric pour te protéger.  Oh!  Cedric!  Protèges moi! » couina-t-elle en voulant imiter ma voix.

Ses copines gloussèrent dans son dos.

« Tu sais quoi?  Hubert...  Si Cedric est ton ''ami'', c'est parce qu'il trouve que tu fais pitié.  Il me l'a dit. » continua Cho en se donnant plus d'importance qu'elle n'en avait.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

« Et puis, tu sais, j'ai tous les gars à mes pieds.  Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il comprenne qu'il a fait une erreur de traîner avec toi.  Erreur de la nature. » ajouta Cho.  « Bon, moi, je vais acclamer Cedric. »

Et elle partit avec ses copines.  Je lui tirais la langue.  De quels droits mentait-elle sur Cedric?  Je pris place non loin de Gabriel.  Cedric passa le premier.  Il affrontait le Suédois à museau court.  Malheureusement, le feu du dragon le toucha au visage alors qu'il s'emparait de l'oeuf en or.  Il fut emmené à l'infirmerie par Mrs Pomfresh.  Pauvre de lui!  Ensuite, ça a été Fleur Delacour, suivie de Krum, pour terminer avec Harry.  Il a été blessé à l'épaule, mais rien de grave.

Je passais la tente de l'infirmerie aménagée sur le terrain.

« Cedric, tout va bien? » lui demandais-je en prenant place à coté de lui.

« Si.  Mrs Pomfresh m'a mit cette pâte pour que toutes traces de brûlures disparaissent. »

« Tu sais, tu m'as inquiétée, tu sais? »

« La deuxième tâche sera sûrement plus aisée. » dit-il confiant.  « Je dois y aller, Verpey veut voir tous les champions. »

« Je vais t'attendre à la sortie du terrain. »

« Ok. »


	9. 8e Flash Back : 25 novembre 1994

**Disclamer **: Cho Chang, Cedric Diggory et tous les autre ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K. Rowlling.  Il n'y a que Valéry Hubert, la Serdaigle, et Gabriel Mocas qui sont à moi.

**8e Flash Back : 25 novembre 1994**

La nuit dernière, j'ai dormi dans ma pièce secrète.  En fait, je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit.  Il est 10 heures du matin, un dimanche.  J'entends des bruits de pas.

« Val, je te cherchais.  Que fais-tu? »

« Tu pourrais dire bonjour.  Ce serait la moindre des choses. »

« Désolé Valery.  Bonjour! » se reprit Cedric.

Il s'assit sur le lit à coté de moi et il me serra dans ses bras.  Je répondit à son étreinte je restais la tête appuyée sur son torse, Cedric fait deux têtes et demi de plus que moi.

« Tu as bien dormi? » me demanda Cedric après quelques minutes dans le silence.

Je me détachais de lui à regret.

« À vrai dire, je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. » répondis-je.

« Comment ça? »

« Ai-je besoin de me justifier? »

« Oui. »

Je restais silencieuse un moment.  Ce que m'avais dit Cho m'avait travaillé toute la nuit.  Voyant mon mutisme, Cedric se coucha sur le lit à coté de moi, les bras sous la tête, les jambes croisées.

« Cedric. »

« Hum? »

« Es-tu mon ami parce que tu trouves que je fais pitié?  S'il te plaît, réponds, c'est important pour moi. »

« NON!  Bien sûr que non!  Je ne suis pas ton ami parce que je trouvais que tu faisais pitié! » s'exclama-t-il en se redressant, furieux que je lui pose une question du genre.  « Non.  Je suis ton ami parce que je trouve que tu es une fille extraordinaire.  Qui t'a mis une idée aussi folle dans la tête? »  termina-t-il plus doucement.

« Personne. » murmurais-je.  « Ced? »

« Quoi? »

« Merci. »

Cedric me sourit et il m'embrasse sur le front.

« Je suis sincère. »


	10. 9e Flash Back : 15 décembre 1994

**Disclamer **: Cho Chang, Cedric Diggory et tous les autre ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K. Rowlling.  Il n'y a que Valéry Hubert, la Serdaigle, et Gabriel Mocas qui sont à moi.

**9e Flash Back : 15 décembre 1994**

« Avec qui tu vas au bal? » me demanda curieusement Cedric.

« Aucune idée.  Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'y aller.  Pour être franche, je ne pense pas qu'un garçon va vouloir passer la soirée avec moi.  Et toi? » répondis-je en quittant mon roman et en secouant la tête.

« J'ai déjà demandé. »

« Ah!  Et alors, avec qui tu y vas? »

« Si tu veux le savoir, tu dois venir au bal.  Tu as une robe de soirée, je crois. »

« Ouaip, dans ma commode.  De toute façon, je suis en quatrième année, j'ai donc le droit d'y aller, accompagnée ou non. »

« Je sais.  Je crois que tu vas en faire baver des filles. »

« Ça m'étonnerait. »

Je soupirais en fermant mon livre.  Je remis mes choses dans mon sac et je me préparais à quitter ma pièce secrète.  Mais avant de franchir la bande de tissus qui séparait la pièce du reste du château, je fut prise de nausées.  J'abandonnais mes affaires et je courus aux cabinets pour vomir.  J'avais la tête au-dessus du bol de toilettes et le flot de liquide bigarré sorti de ma bouche.  J'avais atrocement mal au ventre.  Je sentis la présence de Cedric derrière moi.  Il tira la chasse d'eau.  Je lui lançais un regard misérable.

« Désolée. » dis-je en m'essuyant la bouche avec la serviette qu'il me tendais.

« Que t'est-il arrivé Valery? » me demanda-t-il en se penchant pour prendre ma température.

« Rien de particulier, j'ai du manger quelque chose de passé date.  Voudrais-tu sortir un moment? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Je sortis des cabinets quelques minutes plus tard.

« Ça va mieux? »

« Oui. »

Il sourit et il prit un polochon sur le lit.

« Je croyais que tu avais passé l'âge de jouer à ce jeu. » répondis-je en me souvenant de la dernière fois que je lui avait proposé ce jeu.

« C'était différent.  Je travaillais. »

« Tu travailles toujours. » répliquais-je en boudant.

« Non. »  Il sourit.  « Présentement, je ne travaille pas, comme tu peux le voir.  Alors, tu joues ou pas?  Parce que même si tu ne veux pas, je te bombarde. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix alors... »

Il me montra que non en m'abattant son polochon dans le dos.

« Tu vas mourir Diggory! »

« Si un dragon ne m'a pas tué, j'imagine une quatrième année! »

« Tu vas regretter! »

Et nous commencions une bataille tellement amusante!


	11. 10e Flash Back : 24 décembre 1994

**Disclamer **: Cho Chang, Cedric Diggory et tous les autre ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K. Rowlling.  Il n'y a que Valéry Hubert, la Serdaigle, et Gabriel Mocas qui sont à moi.

**10e Flash Back : 24 décembre 1994**

Enfin la veille de Noël!  Tout le monde ne parlait que de ça.  Cho me tournait encore autour lorsque je n'étais pas avec Cedric.  Comme toujours, elle utilisait le sort Cracbadabum pour déchirer les coutures de mon sac et me parler.

« Personne pour t'accompagner Hubert?  Oh!  Que je suis bête!  Cedric te trouve trop moche pour lui.  Il ne veut pas qu'on le voit avec toi, Hubert.  Tu ne vas pas au bal?  C'est bien dommage!  Tu sais, c'est pour ça qu'il ne t'a pas demandé de venir au bal avec lui. »  Elle sourit. « Tu es trop moche. »

« Oh!  Arrêtes!  Tu te répètes, Chang.  Fout moi la paix! »

« Tu oses répondre, Hubert ?  T'es encore plus bête que je ne le croyais. » dit-elle en faisant voler sa longue chevelure noire.  « Dis-moi, ta coiffure, t'en as pas assez?  Tes cheveux sont toujours attachés de la même façon, une queue de cheval séparée en deux nattes à moitié faites... » Elle soupira.  « C'est d'un ridicule! »

« Si ça ne te paît pas, c'est pas de ma faute. »

« Je crois savoir que personne ne t'a invitée au bal de demain soir, je me trompe?  Moi, il y a plusieurs garçons qui sont venus pour me le demander.  Même Harry Potter!  Il bégayait et il était tout rouge.  Ah!  C'est le prix à payer lorsqu'on est magnifique comme moi. »

Je finis de ramasser mes livres et Cho parti, et lorsqu'elle eut rejoint ses amies elle se mit à rire.  Je vérifiais que j'avais tous mes volumes.  Ce n'était pas des livres scolaires, c'était des contes de Noël moldus.

« Reparo. » murmurais-je en pointant ma baguette sur mon sac.

Ma robe de bal était restée au fond de mon sac, elle n'était pas tombée en même temps que mes livres, heureusement.  Au deuxième étage, je cherchais le tableau qui représentait une bergère accompagnée de ses moutons.

« Bien le bonjour miss Hubert. » me dit-elle.

« Bonjour Violine.  Maraud. » dis-je en prononçant le mot de passe.

Je pénétrais dans la salle.  L'eau de la douche coulait dans la salle d'eau.  Cedric ne pouvait donc pas prendre sa douche dans sa salle commune?  Je dansais sur place.  J'avais une envie pressante.

« S'il te plaît Cedric, dépêches-toi! » murmurais-je.  « Je suis là! » criais-je.

Cedric sorti, une serviette sur la tête pour se sécher les cheveux et en tirant sur son t-shirt de sa main gauche, sa main droite occupée avec ses cheveux.

« Tiens, salut! »

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre que je m'enfermais dans les cabinets.

« Alors, tu as passé une bonne journée? » me demanda Cedric à travers la porte.

« Mortelle.  Je suis passée chercher ma robe de bal, et quelques contes moldus. »

« Tu ne viens pas d'une famille moldue, pourtant. »

« Non, mais je me passionne pour les histoires moldues.  Ils ont une imagination débordante concernant la magie.  Malheureusement, les sorcières sont souvent des démons du Diable dans leurs histoires. »

Je sortis.

« Que fais-tu pour le réveillon? » demandais-je.

« Hum... »  Il se pencha et il se gratta l'arrière de du cou, laissant la serviette, qui avait élu domicile sur sa tête, tomber par terre.  « Bof, je sais pas trop.  Gabriel passe la soirée avec Cindy, et il ne veut pas que je m'incruste. »

« Ça, je les comprends. » ris-je.

Cedric reprit la serviette et il la remit sur sa tête.

« Je ne comprends pas comment les filles font avec leurs cheveux! » ragea-t-il.  « Tu as les cheveux longs et tu n'as pas de problèmes pour les sécher! »

Je levais un sourcil et je lui enlevais la serviette des mains.

« Penche la tête, Ced. »

Il le fit et je me mis à frotter ses cheveux bruns.

« Voilà. »

« Merci miss Valery Hubert.  Tu m'as sauvé la vie. »

« Comment ça? »

« Pour rien. »

Je pris mon sac en guise de réponse et je m'assois sur le canapé rouge.  La salle était aux couleurs de Griffondor.  J'ouvris le premier volume, intitulé ''La naissance du Christ''.

« C'est intéressant? »

« Pas plus que ce ne devrait l'être. » répondis-je sans quitter mon livre des yeux.

« Tu vas avec qui au bal? »

« Personne.  Je te l'avais dit, personne ne veut passer la soirée en compagnie de Valery Hubert, le bébé lala. »

« Personne? »

« Non. »

« Et là, il est quelle heure?  Et depuis que je te connais, combien de temps avons-nous passé ensemble? »

« Ça ne compte pas. »

« Il est quelle heure? » redemanda Cedric.

« L'heure de t'acheter une montre. »

« Sérieux? »

« L'heure de dîner.  Il est 17h45. »

« Ok. »

Cedric parti dans une des quatre chambres, et il ressortit avec sa robe de sorcier.

« Ced, c'est Noël, pas obligés de mettre nos robes. » dis-je.

Il me regarda de la tête aux pieds.  J'étais vêtue d'un pull et d'un jean taille basse.

« Mouais.  C'est pas juste les contes moldus que tu aimes. »

Je rougis.

« Et alors? »

« On se demande de quel milieu tu viens. »

« La mode moldue est géniale.  C'est un peu mieux que les robes sorcières. »

Néanmoins, je mis mon foulard bleu de Serdaigle autour de ma taille, qui montrait à quelle maison j'appartenais.  Je laçais mes espadrilles et je sortis.

« Tu n'as vraiment personne pour aller au bal? »

« Non. » répondis-je.  « Mais ce n'est pas grave.  Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, tu sais? »

« D'autres filles de ma connaissance auraient piqué une crise de nerfs. »

« Dommage pour elles. »

Il éclata de rire et nous pénétrions dans la Grande Salle bondée.  Là, nous nous séparions.


	12. 11e Flash Back : 25 décembre au matin

**Disclamer **: Cho Chang, Cedric Diggory et tous les autre ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K. Rowlling.  Il n'y a que Valéry Hubert, la Serdaigle, et Gabriel Mocas qui sont à moi.

**11e Flash Back : 25 décembre au matin**

Je me réveillais à cause d'un cri poussé d'une des filles du dortoir.

« Cadeaux! »

« Hubert, réveilles! »

« Oui, oui. » dis-je en dégageant mes couvertures.

Au pied de mon lit, il y avait une pile de cadeaux.  Des petits, des gros.  Je m'accroupis devant la pile.

« J'espère ne pas avoir oublié le cadeau de Cedric.  Non, ma vieille, tu ne l'as pas oublié.  Ben tant mieux, comme ça on est quitte. » murmurais-je en voyant un paquet turquoise signé Cedric Diggory.

Je souris en observant la carte.

'' Joyeux Noël Pretty Val!  Que cette journée soit riche en surprises et en cadeaux pour toi !  De ton ami, Cedric Diggory''

Je déballais le cadeau, et je rougis en constatant ce que c'était.  Une chaîne en argent où un petit pendentif ovale qui pouvait s'ouvrir pendait.  Le pendentif était finement taillé.  C'était deux baguettes en cristal croisées sur une étoile d'or.  Je l'ouvris.  À l'intérieur il y avait une photo de Ced et de moi en pleine bagarre d'oreillers.

« Merci. » murmurais-je en attachant le collier à mon cou et en l'embrassant.

Dans les autres paquets, il y avait un journal sorcier, une montre qui indiquait l'heure et où se trouvait une personne quand on disait son nom entier, des paquets de Chocoballe, mes bonbons préférés, un joli bracelet brésilien fait de fils couleur or, argents, rouge, bleu et vert, un kit de fils pour se faire des bracelets, un livre sur les joueurs de Quiddich célèbres, et, un pull fait main de Mrs Weasley, ma marraine.  Je ne l'avais jamais rencontrée, mais elle était une bonne amie de ma mère.  C'est la soeur aînée de mon père.  J'attachais le bracelet à mon poignet avec les autres.  J'en avais déjà trois, maintenant j'en ai quatre.  Il y en avait deux de chaque coté, car ma montre était au milieu.  C'était une jolie petite montre en argent.  Sa forme était celle d'un croissant de lune renversé.  Le cadran était d'une jolie couleur turquoise lustrée pour l'heure.  Lorsque je voulais voir ce que faisait une personne, je nommais son nom et la photo de cette personne et ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment apparaissait.  J'en fis l'expérience.

« Que fait...  Hum...  Remus Lupin ? » dis-je en pensant à mon ancien prof de Défences contre les forces du Mal, que j'avais beaucoup apprécié.

L'hologramme apparut et il était écrit que Remus Lupin dormait.  Je regardais le calendrier.  La pleine lune venait d'avoir lieu.

Je m'étirais.  Je rangeais mes cadeaux et je pris une ma douche matinale.

Je devrais peut-être dire aux Weasley que leur mère est ma marraine...  Oh!  Et puis zut!  Ils ne me croiraient pas.  À quoi bon avoir l'air encore plus folle que maintenant?

L'eau chaude sur ma peau m'aidait à mieux réfléchir.  Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça.

Je finissais de m'habiller et je sortis de la salle de bain pour constater que le dortoir était vide.  Les filles devaient avoir rejoint leur petit ami.  Carolyn, Meredit, Anne et Zoya avaient toutes un chum.  Elles étaient toutes amies avec Cho, mais elles me supportaient mieux.  Parfois, on parlait ensemble.  Pas souvent, mais bon.

Un bruit me sorti de mes pensées.  Un hibou noir tapait dans les carreaux.  Je lui ouvris.

« Une lettre pour moi? » demandais-je, surprise.  « Habituellement...  Pas grave... »

J'enlevais la lettre de la patte de l'oiseau et je lui donnais un bout de Chocoballe.  Il laissa échapper un trémolo et il s'envola.

—_Ce soir, au Bal, ce sera mon plus grand triomphe, Cho_—

Quelle idée avait-elle encore derrière la tête ?  Je secouais la tête et je descendis déjeuner, même si je n'avais pas vraiment faim.  Cedric vint à ma rencontre en souriant.

« Merci.  J'ai beaucoup aimé ton cadeau. » dit-il.

« Mais de rien.  À toi aussi merci. »

« Je t'en prie.  Hum...  Pretty Val?  Tes cheveux. »

« Hum? »

Il prit une mèche de mes cheveux entre ses doigts.

« J'ai oublié!  Oh, Et puis zut. »

Je sortis un élastique de mes poches et je me fis une queue de cheval basse.

« Oh!  Ced?  D'où vient ce nouveau surnom? »

« Une idée qu'un ami m'a donné. »

« Qui? »

« Val, tu es trop curieuse. »

« C'est un reproche?  Et puis tu sauras que c'est tout à fait normal. »

Il haussa les épaules et il retourna voir ses amis.

« Salle rouge dans une heure. »  murmura-t-il.

Je levais le pouce pour lui montrer que j'avais compris.  La salle rouge, c'était la pièce secrète.  Je mangeais rapidement et je partis vers la pièce secrète.  Je discutais un peu avec Violine et je pénétrais dans la salle.

Le sentiment de bien-être que j'éprouvais à chaque fois que je venais ici arriva en force.  J'attrapais le coussin sur le divan et je m'assit en le serrant.

« Avec qui tu vas au bal? » demandais-je lorsqu'il entra.

« Tu ne le sauras pas.  À moins que tu ne viennes au bal, ce soir. »

« Je viens.  Ma robe est prête de toute façon. »

« Je l'ai vu.  Elle est super. »

« Fouineur! » criais-je en me redressant.  « T'avais pas le droit! »

« Oh que si, j'ai le droit! »

« Naon! »

Il haussa les épaules et il grimaça.

« Je ne suis pas très patient. »

« J'ai vu. »

« Et puis, moi, je l'ai bien aimé ta robe... »

Je baissais les bras.  Normal qu'il l'ai bien aimé ma robe.  Parce que C'EST une belle robe.


	13. 12e Flash Back : 25 décembre au soir

**Disclamer **: Cho Chang, Cedric Diggory et tous les autre ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K. Rowlling.  Il n'y a que Valéry Hubert, la Serdaigle, et Gabriel Mocas qui sont à moi.

**12e Flash Back : 25 décembre au soir**

Je finis d'enfiler ma robe.  J'en étais très fière.  Elle avait appartenue à ma mère.  Elle était vaporeuse et elle avait mille reflets d'argent.  Elle m'arrêtait aux genoux et c'était des brettelles spaghettis qui la tenaient sur mes épaules.  Mes escarpins étaient de la même couleur.  Les talons n'étaient pas trop épais, car je n'aime pas ce genre de chaussures.  Mes cheveux étaient libres sur mes épaules, pour la première fois en quatre ans, j'allais me déplacer à la vue de tous les cheveux détachés.  J'avais passé une heure à me maquiller.  Des étoiles d'argent dans les cheveux, du vernis de la même couleur sur les ongles, un fard à paupières blanc et un rouge à lèvres rose.  Se c'est pour prendre autant de temps que les autres filles se lèvent si tôt le matin, je les trouve bien courageuses.  Moi, je n'en serais absolument pas capable.  Enfin, pas à chaque matin.

Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir.  Puis, je mis un châle vaporeux de couleur bleu ciel et je sortis.  Je pris une grande inspiration et je me mêla à la foule qui se pressait devant la Grande Salle.  Je pénétrais sans difficultés.  Je crois que personne ne m'avait reconnue, car physiquement j'étais méconnaissable.  Je vis les champions et leur cavalier cavalières se rendre sur la piste de danse.  Là, j'ouvris bien grand mes yeux.  Au bras de Cedric état accroché toute souriante, Cho Chang.  Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux.  Non!  Non!  Non et non!  Je ne peux pas le croire!  Cedric et...  Cho.  C'est un cauchemar!  Oui, c'est juste un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller.

Je me pince.  Rien.  Je suis bel et bien éveillée.  Je ravale mes larmes et je sors de la salle.  Je pénètre dans la Salle Commune des Serdaigles, qui est vide de monde.  Je cours me jeter sur mon lit.  Tant pis si l'édredon est taché.  

J'ai pleuré toute la nuit, je crois.  Cho est venue me voir.  Je ne voyais presque rien car il faisait noir.

« Ton meilleur ami n'est plus.  Il est mien.  Voilà mon triomphe.  Allez pleures!  Que c'est amusant! »  Elle éclata de rire.  « Mais c'est moi qui ai gagné.  Voilà une preuve de ma supériorité.  C'est bizarre que tu n'es pas encore pensé au suicide.  Il n'y a plus rien désormais qui vaille la peine dans ta misérable vie de continuer. »

Mes sanglots redoublèrent, et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle sortit du dortoir.

_Maudite Cho, crève salope !  Crève !  Mais laisse-moi en paix !_

_LAISSE-MOI !!!_


	14. 13e Flash Back : 26 décembre

**Disclamer **: Cho Chang, Cedric Diggory et tous les autre ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K. Rowlling.  Il n'y a que Valéry Hubert, la Serdaigle et Gabriel Mocas qui sont à moi.

**13e Flash Back : 26 décembre **

Quand je me levais, j'avais l'esprit engourdit et j'avais mal partout.  J'avais pleuré toute la nuit.  Ce que j'avais vu m'avait fait mal.  Je me recroquevillais.  Je dois cesser de pleurer.  Cho serait encore plus contente.  Je regarde ma montre.  Huit heures.  Je saute dans la douche.

J'en sors quinze minutes plus tard.  Bon, aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas envie de voir du monde, alors je vais dans la salle rouge.

En chemin, je croise Drago Malefoy.  Ce dernier passe sans me voir.  Tant mieux.

Je finis par arriver devant Violine.

« Maraud »

La porte s'ouvre dans le mur.  Je me dépêche d'y pénétrer car n'importe qui pourrait passer et voir un trou béant dans le mur, juste en dessous d'un tableau où une bergère s'occupe de ses moutons.  Ce serait assez anodin.

Il faisait frisquet dans la pièce.  Il y avait une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le terrain de Quiddich.  Un ''divan-lit'' y était collé.  C'était un espace de lecture, ou on pouvait tout simplement y dormir.  Des rideaux d'or entourent cet espace.

Je m'y installais et je fermais le rideau.  Je m'accotais sur l'oreiller moelleux, mon livre à la main.

Tout n'était que silence ici.  Soudain, j'entendis des bruits de pas.

« Val? » Je vis Cedric entre les rideaux. « Valery, tu es là? »

Je m'appuyais plus profondément dans le coussin en dépliant mes jambes.  Je vis la silhouette de Cedric s'arrêter devant le rideau d'or.  

« Je sais que tu es là, Val. »  Il inspira. « Je ne te dirais pas que je suis désolé de t'avoir fait de la peine, car tu ne me croiras pas.  Je sais que toi tu n'aimes pas Cho, mais moi je l'aime bien.  Elle est belle, gentille et drôle.  Je suis honnête.  J'aurais dût te le dire avant que c'était avec elle.  Mais je croyais que ça aurait pu vous réconcilier.  À croire que je me suis trompé. »

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça?  Ce n'est pas moi qui décide de tes fréquentations, alors je n'ai rien à y dire. »  Ma main se crispa sur le pendentif qu'il m'avait offert. « Et puis, je ne pourrais jamais t'obliger à aimer quelqu'un. »

Il ne dit rien.

« Je...  Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles. »  Il se retourna. « Bon, je vais aller rejoindre Gabriel et les autres pour déjeuner. »

Ses pas s'éloignèrent.  Je pris soudainement conscience qu'il me manquait déjà, même avant d'avoir quitté la pièce.  S'il partait, tout serait comme avant.  Et je ne le voulais pas.  Des larmes glissèrent sur mes joues.

_Je...  Je l'aime trop pour le perdre!_

J'écartais rapidement les rideaux d'or.

« Attends! »  

Cedric se retourna, surpris.  Il devait sûrement penser que j'avais fait une croix sur notre amitié.

« Ne me laisses pas toute seule! »

Je me blottis dans ses bras.  Il me berça et il me caressa les cheveux en déposant des baisers sur ma tête.

« Promis, Val.  Je te le promets, jamais.  Tu ne seras jamais plus toute seule. »

« Merci...  _Grand frère_... »

_Finalement, j'ai trouvé ce qu'il était pour moi.  Un ange, un confident, mon meilleur ami...  mon Grand Frère._


	15. 14e Flash Back : 22 février 1995

**Disclamer **: Cho Chang, Cedric Diggory et tous les autre ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K. Rowlling.  Il n'y a que Valéry Hubert, la Serdaigle, et Gabriel Mocas qui sont à moi.

****

**14e Flash Back : 22 février 1995**

Je me sens bizarre depuis ce matin.  J'ai mal au cœur, j'ai des nausées, je vois trouble et j'ai chaud, très chaud.

Ced et moi on est à la bibliothèque de l'école pour faire nos devoirs.  Il est midi et dix.  Les cours reprennent à une heure trente.  On a le temps.

« Tu as fini tes devoirs ? »

Je lèves les yeux de mon devoir de potions.

« Nah. »

Cédric délaisse ses travaux pour se pencher sur le miens.

« Hum... Rogue n'y va pas de main morte avec vous. »

« Je sais. »

« Il n'est pas plus tendre avec nous non plus.  Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

« Merci, mais non merci.  J'ai bientôt fini.  Après, c'est aux enchantements que je passe. »  Je finis de répondre à la dernière question.  « Et toi ? »

« Défences contre les forces du Mal. »

Je frisonne.

« Brrr...  Maugrey me fait froid dans le dos.  Mais c'est un bon prof. » 

Je range mon devoir de potions et je sors celui de Flitwick.  

J'ai du mal à me concentrer.  Ma vue se brouille de plus en plus.  Je voirs de points noirs.  Ma vue est réduite.  Je ne vois presque plus rien.  Mes yeux me brûlent.  L'air me manque.  J'ai la tête qui tourne.

« Val ? »

J'entends la voix de Cedric, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me dit.  Mes paupières tombents devant mes yeux.  Je me sens tomber.  Ma tête heurte le coin de la table.  Puis, tout est noir.

***

« Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. »

Où suis-je ?

« Vous êtes réveillée ! »

Je suis à l'infirmerie.  Madame Pomfresh s'approche de moi.

« Buvez ça. »

Elle me temd un gobelet rempli d'un liquide jaune verdâtre.  Je bois...  Et je le vomis.  Madame Pomfresh me regarde d'un air désespéré.

« Je ne pourrais aps vous soigner si vous ne gardez rien ! »

Elle me débarbouille le visage.  Mes yeux pleurent.

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Quatorze heures quarante-six. »

« J'ai cours ! »

« Non, miss Hubert.  Vous allez vous reposer.  Vous faîtes une mauvaise pneumonie. »

Elle se retourne.

« Jorinde, va chercher une bassinette et mets de l'eau dedans.  Et emmènes-moi une débarbouillette propre. »

« Oui, Madame. »

Jorinde est une petite elfe de maison.  Elle a de grands yeux bleus marine et un petit nez rond.

« Voilà Madame ! »

Elle tend ce que Madame Pomfresh lui a demandé d'apporter.  L'infirmière dépose le tout sur la table à coté de moi.

« Je vais être à mon bureau.  Jorinde restera ici.  S'il y a un problème, appelles-moi, d'accord ? »

« O.K. »

Jorinde s'affaire avec les autres lits, nettoies le carrelage...

Je la regarde en souriant.

« Miss, il y a un problème, miss ?  Jorinde dérange miss ? »'

« Oh !  Non !  C'est juste que tu ressembles à Lyre, l'elfe de maison qui s'occupe de ma chambre à la maison.  Sauf qu'elle, elle a les yeux violets. »

« Jorinde connaît Lyre, miss !  Lyre est la cousine de Jorinde, miss ! »

« Voilà pourquoi ! » 

Je m'endors finalement.


	16. 15e Flash Back : 23 février 1995

**Disclamer **: Cho Chang, Cedric Diggory et tous les autre ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K. Rowlling.  Il n'y a que Valéry Hubert, la Serdaigle, et Gabriel Mocas qui sont à moi.

**15e Flash Back : 23 février 1995**

La première chose que je vis à mon éveil, ce fut un gros ours en peluche couleur chocolat.  Il y avait une carte dans sa patte.

-_Bon rétablissement Val !  Cet ami veillera sur toi quand je serai en cours.  Cedric-_

Je ris doucement.  Je dépose la carte sur la table et je mets l'ourson sur mes genoux.  Il m'observe avec ses grands yeux violets.

« Miss !  Vous êtes réveillée, miss ? »

Jorinde s'approche rapidement, ses mains plaqués sur sa bouche.

« Ou...  Atcham !  Keuf !  Keuf !  Keuf ! »

Je m'éttrangles.  J'ai la gorge sèche et elle me chatouille attrocement, ce qui ne fait qu'empirer ma toux.  Jorinde me tend un verre d'eau.

« Doucement, miss ! »

« Merci »

« Vous avez faim, miss ? »

« Nah.  Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. »

« Jorinde va vous laisser, miss. »

Jorinde s'incline et elle disparaît avec un claquement de doigts.  Je me tourne vers Chocolat -c'est le nom que j'ai donné à mon ourson en peluche, pas très recherché comme nom, mais j'adore le chocolat, et c'est à ça que me fait penser cet ours.

« Reste plus que toi et moi, hein ? »

« ... »

Y'a pas à dire, faire la conversation avec un ours en peluche n'est pas très...  hum...  concluent.

Il est onze heures.  Le parc est désert, mis à part l'endroit où est donné le cours de soins aux créatures magiques.  Je m'ennuie tellement que je m'assoupis...  à nouveau.

***

« Je regrette, mais avec une pneumonie, ma patiente ne peux pas faire _ça !_  Même sous le sortilège, elle pourrait manquer d'air, et mourir.  Nous devons _à tout prix _nous consacrer à la santé de nos étudiants, et vous le savez, Minerva. »

« Je sais, mais enfin, c'est pour le tournoi... »

« Non, c'est non ! »

J'entends la porte claquer.  Qui de Madame Pomfresh ou le professeur McGonagall l'avait claqué, je n'en ai aucune idée.

« Vous dormez beaucoup, mademoiselle Hubert.  Encore deux nuits à l'infirmerie, et vous serez guérie. » me dit Madame Pomfresh.

« D'accord. »

« Diggory vous a emmené ceci ce midi. »  Madame Pomfresh me montre une liasse de livres.  « Reposez-vous. »

Je prends mes livres.  Cedric a dû les ramasser dans la Salle Rouge.  Hum...  Il faudra que je pense à changer son nom...  La Salle Rouge, c'est banal.

Soudain, je fus frapée par une évidence.  On est le 23 février, et je sors de l'infirmerie le 25.  Et demain c'est la deuxième tâche !  Je vais donc la manquer ?

_Oh, non !_


	17. 16e Flash Back : 24 février 1995

**Disclamer **: Cho Chang, Cedric Diggory et tous les autre ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K. Rowlling.  Il n'y a que Valéry Hubert, la Serdaigle et Gabriel Mocas qui sont à moi.

**16e Flash Back : 24 février 1995**

Peuh, heu...  Génial...  Quelle vue!  Vraiment.

« Allez, t'en fais pas...  Tu vas quand même voir d'ici, non? »

« Mais d'ici les gens sont aussi gros que des puces. »

Cedric leva les yeux au ciel.

« Alors je demanderai à Madame Pomfresh une permission spéciale pour toi, d'accord? »

« Tu serais un amour! »

« Mais je sais! »

Je soupirais et je serrais Chocolat.  Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire radieux sur son beau visage.

« Je l'ai convaincue. »

« Wow!  Hier, elle ne voulait même pas me laisser sortir à la demande de McGonagall. »

« C'est vrai?  J'ai réellement un don.  Tiens, habilles-toi, je t'attends en dehors de l'infirmerie.  Il y a trop de blanc. »

Après avoir enfilé un jean chaud et un pull par-dessus un t-shirt je jetais ma cape sur mes épaules.

« Enfin!  Des couleurs autres que blanc!  J'en avais assez! »

« Je hais aller à l'infirmerie.  Heureusement que je n'y vais pas souvent! » dit Cedric.   « Bon, je vais rejoindre les autres champions… » il regarda vers le lac où seulement Victor Krum était debout devant le las, en maillot de bain.   « et vu qu'on a une bonne demi-heure d'avance, tu vas avoir une bonne place dans les estrades. »

« Dire bonne chance, ça porte-malheur. » dis-je, pensive.

« Et alors? »

« Alors, merde! » 

« Quoi? »

« On peut aussi dire merde, alors je te souhaite merde! »

« Tu en as des ces expressions! »

« Je sais. »

Il était neuf heures et vingt-cinq quand Harry Potter arriva.  Puisque j'étais près des juges, j'entendis Percy Weasley réprimander le Survivant.  Mme Maxime et Karkaroff ne semblaient pas très heureux de le voir, au contraire de Mr Verpey.  Lui rayonnait.

Il entraîna le Gryffondor à l'écart, lui serra l'épaule et il commença le résumé de la tâche.

« Et voilà tous nos champions sont prêts à entreprendre le deuxième tâche qui commencera à mon coup de sifflet.  Ils auront exactement une heure pour reprendre ce qui leur a été enlevé.  Attention.  Un… deux…  _trois_! » 

Verpey souffla de toutes ses forces dans son sifflet.  Krum, Delacour et Cedric plongèrent aussitôt.  Mais Potter…  il prenait son temps.  Il avala un truc gris et il l'avala.  Il avança dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui arrive à la taille.  Puis, il paniqua.  Certaines personnes éclatèrent de rire, dont Drago Malefoy.  Potter finit par plonger.

Verpey enleva son '_Sonorus'_ de sur sa gorge et il regarda dans les gradins.  Ils parut très surpris de me voir car il ouvrit de grands yeux bien ronds.  Il se tourna vers Dumbledore avec qui il échangea quelques paroles.  Puis, le vieux directeur me sourit gentiment.  Je regardais aussitôt mes chaussures.

Cela va bientôt faire une heure qu'ils ont tous plongés.  Je suis morte d'inquiétude.  Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas normal.  Ah!  Là!  Des bulles!

La tête Cedric apparaît, protégée par une grosse bulle qui éclate dès qu'il arrive à la surface.  Il est suivit de près par Cho Chang.  Ah!  Voilà où elle était la Chang !

Un peu plus tard, Victor Krum sortit de l'eau avec Hermione Granger.  Il y eut plusieurs sifflements.  Puis, Fleur Delacour apparut, la robe en lambeaux et des blessures plein le visage.  Elle n'avait pas ce qui lui avait été arraché.

Harry Potter, le dernier champion, sort finalement de cette étendue d'eau noire.  Il traîne Ronald Weasley et une petite fille qui ressemble à Fleur Delacour.

Cette dernière se bat des pieds et des mains pour aller rejoindre l'enfant.  Mais Madame Maxime le retint fermement.  Mais elle finit par la lâcher et elle se jette sur sa sœur, tandis que Percy Weasley fait de même pour son jeune frère.

Hermione Granger lui parle, elle a l'air enthousiaste.  Puis, Dumbledore parle aux sirènes et il demande un conseil avec  les autres membres du jury.

Ils donnent finalement les résultats.  Cedric et Potter sont premier ex_-_aqueo.  Je suis très heureuse pour eux.

Puis, tout le monde retourne vers le château en attendant le déjeuner.

« Oh!  Je suis affreuse Cedric!  Je vais me changer et je te rejoins ce midi. »

Cho Chang passe en coup de vent devant moi, non sans m'adresser un sourire vainqueur.  

Je me contente de lever les yeux aux ciel.  Elle semble déstabilisée par mon comportement.

Je savais depuis longtemps, mais je ne voulais pas l'avouer pour Cedric et Chang, mais on ne peut pas empêcher un coeur d'aimer. 

Le parc était presque vide à présent.  Mais Cedric traînait des pieds.  Je le rejoins.

« Ced? »

« Tu sais, ce n'était pas Cho que je m'attendais à voir sous l'eau...  Quelqu'un d'autre...  Enfin...  Tu ne m'en veux pas? »

« Ced...  J'ai accepté le fait que tu aimes Cho, et je n'y peux rien.  Tout ce que je peux te souhaiter, c'est que tu sois heureux avec elle. »

« Val, tu es G-É-N-I-A-L-E!!!  Tu comprends toujours tout! »

« Je sais!  Tu viens?  Toi aussi tu devrais te changer, tu es tout mouillé. »

Il attrapa mon bras et il secoua la tête comme un chien.

« Ah!  C'est malin!  Je suis trempée, moi aussi! »

« C'est voulu! » sourit Cedric.

« Oh, toi! »


	18. 17e Flash Back : 24 juin 1995

**Disclamer **: Cho Chang, Cedric Diggory et tous les autre ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K. Rowling.  Il n'y a que Valéry Hubert la Serdaigle et Gabriel Mocas qui sont à moi.

**17e Flash Back : 24 juin 1995**

« Bonne fête !!! »

Cedric me prit dans ses bras et il me fit tournoyer dans les airs.  J'avais aujourd'hui quinze ans.  J'étais si contente !  Mais, ce soir allait avoir lieu la dernière tâche.  Après, Cedric m'avait promis de me fêter, plus que durant la journée, car ses parents lui rendaient visite et moi j'avais mes derniers examens.

« Valery ?  J'aimerais que tu rencontre mes parents... » hésite Cedric. « Ils seront sûrement enchantés de te rencontrer. »

« Je vais y penser... » dis-je.

« Merci ! » s'exclame Cedric en m'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres.

Puis,  il se retire, rouge comme une pivoine.  Et moi ?  Mes joues me brûlent atrocement.

« Je...  Je vais en Métamorphose.  Bon avant-midi ! » lançais-je en partant à la course.

Au coin d'un couloir, je fonce dans Cho Chang.  Elle me lance un regard mauvais, puis je me sauve.

L'examen de Métamorphoses s'est bien passé, ainsi que celui de DFCM.  C'est l'heure du dîner et j'ai une faim de loup.  Je m'assis à ma table et me sers une bonne portion de crème d'épinards, que je mange rapidement.  J'ai le ventre vide, je n'ai presque rien mangé pour le déjeuner, tellement j'étais nerveuse.

« Val ! »

Je me retourne.  Cedric me fait signe de me joindre à ses parents et lui.  Sa mère me sourit et et m'approche.  Je prends place à côté de Cedric, ses parents étant en face de lui.

« Où est Gabriel ? » demandais-je.

« Avec sa petite-amie, assurément. » répond Cedric, ennuyé.  « Maman, papa, voici Valery Hubert, en quatrième de Serdaigle. »

« Bonjour. » dis-je d'une petite voix.

« Ainsi, c'est toi la mystérieuse Valery dont nous parlait Cedric dans ses lettres ! » s'exclame Mr Diggory.  « Enchanté ! »

Nous dînons dans la bonne humeur.  La clocha sonne et je retourna à mes examens…

Le soleil se couche.  Cedric est assit à côté de moi, devant dans les gradins.  Il me serre contre lui.

« Je vais gagner… » murmure-t-il inlassablement.

Il est très nerveux.  Il me quitte finalement en me souhaitant à nouveau bonne fête.  J'ai peur.  J'ai l'impression que je ne reverrais plus jamais.

Peu après l'entrée de tous les champions dans le labyrinthe, des étincelles rougent fusent dans le ciel noir.  Fleur et Krum sont déjà sortis.  Il ne reste que les deux champions de Poudlard.  J'attends de voir apparaître l'un ou l'autre.  Rien.  Depuis plus de deux heures.  J'ai un mauvais présentiment.

Soudain, j'entends de cris.  Devant le labyrinthe vient d'apparaître Potter.  Il serre le poignet de Cedric dans sa main.  Aucun des deux ne bouge.  Une masse noire se forme autour d'eux.  J'entends des cris.  Des pleurs.  Je n'ai pas bougé.  Soudain, j'entends ces mots qui…

« Il est mort ! »

« Cedric Diggory est _mort !_ »

Je ne dis rien.  Je ne bouge pas.  J'attends.  J'entends.

Le stade se vide peu à peu.  Je n'ai pas bougé.  Personne ne s'est occupé de la pauvre petite Serdaigle transie de froid, incappable de bouger, triste à en mourir.  Je répète inlassablement ces trois mots.  Ils auraient pu être autres.

« Il est mort…  Il est mort…  Il est mort… »

Je coule peu à peu.  C'est l'enfer.  J'ai froid.  Très froid.  Je ne sens plus mon corps.  Il est mort.  Et ce baiser ?  Qui me l'expliquera ?

Je tente de me réchauffer.  Je ne veux pas bouger.

Il est mort.

Je finis par hurler.

Je suis toute seule et j'ai peur.

« CEEEEEEEDDRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Et je m'effondre.  J'ai trop mal.


	19. Épilogue

**Disclamer **: Cho Chang, Cedric Diggory et tous les autre ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K. Rowling.  Il n'y a que Valery Hubert, la Serdaigle et Gabriel Mocas qui sont à moi.

**SPOILER TÔME CINQ !   SPOILER TÔME CINQ !!**

Épilogue 

31 août 1995

« Cher journal,

Je ne t'ai plus écrit depuis le jour de mon anniversaire.  J'en suis désolée.  Mais j'avais trop de choses bouillonant dans ma tête.  Dumbledore avait proclamé le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui en juin, un peu avant de quitter l'école.  J'ai peine à y croire rien encore ne fait penser qu'IL est de retour.  Pas de mort, pas d'enlèvements.  Papa m'a apprit que Harry Potter était passé devant le Magenmagot pour avoir fait de la magie.  Contre deux Détraqueurs.  Maintenant, je ne suis plus sûre de rien.  Résumons :

- La mort de Cedric et la renaissance de Je-Sais-Qui (selon Potter et Dumbledore)

- Deux détrauqueurs loin d'Azkaban attaquant le Survivant alors que personne du Ministère ne savait qu'ils n'étaient plus à leur poste.

Cela ne dit rien qui vaille, mais biensûr, ce pourrait aisément être Drago Malefoy ou son père qui a envoyé ces Détraqueurs.  J'ai peine à croire que cet idiot de Malefoy soit mon cousin éloigné.

Enfin bref.  Je viens de monter dans le train.  Le Poudlard Express.  Pourtant, je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner.  Il y a trop de souvenirs…

Tu sais, tout retranscrire le plus fidèlement à ma mémoire à l'intérieur de toi a été tellement difficile !  Cela m'a prit une nuit.  Une nuit entière à me souvenir de joies et de douleurs.  Je sais que cela aurait pu êre pire…  Mais il me manque beaucoup.  Je ne sais pas s'il manque à Chang.  Mais je ne crois pas pouvoir recommencer à pleurer.  Je crois avoir épuisé mon stock de larmes…

Dehors, il fait assez beau.  Et…  Oh !  J'ai de la visite ! »

Valery referma rapidement son journal qu'elle cacha dans son dos.  Son visage se ferma.  Chang.

Valery avait laissé ses cheveux détachés, ils tombaient donc en courbes douces dans son dos.  Les reflets roux de ses cheveux étaient encore plus éclatants.  

« Que veux-tu, Chang ? » demanda-t-elle alors que sa main se refermait sur sa baguette.

Elle avait espéré ne pas la voir avant d'arriver à Poudlard.  Mais elle aurait dû s'en douter, Chang lui courerait sûrement après pour…

« Rien.  Je peux m'asseoir ?  Il n'y a plus de places ailleurs. » dit-elle d'une voix entre la crainte et la sufissance.

Valery ne répondit pas.  Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre.  Il restait encore plusieurs heures de voyage.  Chang prit son silence pour un accord et elle rangea sa valise.  Elle était accompagnée de son amie.  Marietta, si la mémoire de Valery était exacte.

Valery savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de sortir son journal.  Chang et Marietta le lui prendraient sûrement de force.  Et le lire violerait profondément Valery.

Un peu plus tard, Marietta annonça qu'elle allait aux toilettes.  Le silence, qui avait été brisé par Marietta en parlant à Cho, avait reprit.

« Hum…  Hum… »

« Tu veux du sirop ? » demanda Valery sans lever les yeux du livre qu'elle lisait.  Chang ne répondit pas.

« Hum…  Hubert ?  Valery ?… » 

Valery grogna un « quoi ? » ennuyé.

« Tu…  Tu sais…  Pour Cedric… »

« COEMMENT _OSE-TU_ PARLER DE LUI ? » hurla alors Valery en se levant.  « COMMENT ARRIVES-TU À TE REGARDER DANS LE MIROIR ?  TU DISAIS L'AIMER !  TU N'ES MÊME PAS VENUE À SES FUNÉRAILLES ! »

Cho Chang sembla rétrécir à vue d'œil sur sa banquette.  Comme de la glace au soleil.  Une glace au chocolat.

« IL EST MORT ET TU N'AS RIEN FAIT POUR HONORER SA MÉMOIRE !  MOI, J'AI PLEURÉ COMME UNE MALADE PENDANT DES JOURS !  TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUE C'EST D'ÊTRE TOUTE SEULE !  ET QUAND TON MEILLEUR AMI MEURT, TU FAIS SON DEUIL !  TU…  TU VA LE VOIR !  TU N'ÉTAIS PAS LÀ !  IL NE COMPTAIT PAS POUR TOI ? »

Cho rougit.  Puis, ses yeux s'embuèrent.

« M-moi a-aussi j'ai p-pleuré, t-tu sauras !  Tu n-n'es p-pas la s-seule à l'avoir a-aimé ! »

« Prouve-moi le contraire !  Dis que…  que…  je ne sais pas, moi ! »

Valery se rassit, le souffle court.  Cedric !  Comment un garçon pouvait-il remuer tant de choses en elle ?  Pourquoi ?

« Je vais me promener. » annonça finalement Chang avant de sortir.

« Bon débarras… » marmonna Valery.

Elle laissa son regard vagabonder au dehors.  De retour à Poudlard…  Pour une autre année…   Sans lui…  Mais elle allait être forte.  Elle le lui avait promis.  Et elle respectait toujours ses promesses.

FIN 

Ah !  Il était temps !  Ainsi finissent les aventures de la petite Valery !  Je ne voyais pas vraiment de suite sans Cedric, veuillez me pardonner de finir cette fic ainsi !  Je ne l'aimais plus tellement, en fait…

Aria Lupin : Pour vrai ?  Je sais, c'est triste, je m'y étais attachée, moi à Cedric…

Katoryu diethel : Il faut demander à J.K.Rowling !

Mel : Moi aussi, d'un côté, j'aurais bien aimé que ce soit  Cedric qui reste pis que ce soit Harry qui crève.  Valery aussi, elle aurait préféré ça, d'ailleurs.  En tout cas, ça luia  forgé le caractère, à Val !  Non, on ne voit pas Cedric dans le cinquième tôme.  Too bad…

En espérant que vous avez aimé cette fic le temps qu'elle a duré…  Je vous salue !


End file.
